Kevin Conroy
Kevin Conroy (born November 30, 1955 in Westbury, New York) is a prolific actor most famous in the DCAU for providing the voice of Batman/Bruce Wayne. DCAU filmography Batman (BTAS).png| Batman/Bruce Wayne Batman (TNBA).png| Batman/Bruce Wayne File:Batman.png| Batman/Bruce Wayne File:Old Bruce.png| Old Bruce Wayne File:Thom Wayne.png| Thomas Wayne File:Andre (waiter).png| André File:Batman's duplicant destroyed.png| Duplicant Batman File:Superman Robin work.jpg| Superman File:Batman musical.png| Musical Batman File:LordBatman.png| Justice Lord Batman File:Joe Chill.png| Joe Chill File:Etrigan.png| Etrigan File:Atom-Smasher.png| Atom-Smasher File:Crimson Avenger.png| Crimson Avenger File:Commander Steel.png| Commander Steel Batman/Bruce Wayne * "On Leather Wings" - "Did you see that?" Cop (uncredited) * "Christmas With the Joker" - Donner (uncredited) * "Pretty Poison" - André (uncredited) * "The Underdwellers" - Cop (uncredited) * "The Forgotten" - Joker (uncredited) * "Beware the Gray Ghost" - Thomas Wayne * "Perchance to Dream" - Thomas Wayne * "His Silicon Soul" - Duplicant Batman Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero - Batman/Bruce Wayne Video games * The Adventures of Batman & Robin - Batman * Batman: Vengeance - Batman Batman/Bruce Wayne * "World's Finest" - Batman/Bruce Wayne * "Knight Time" - Batman/Bruce Wayne, Superman * "The Demon Reborn" - Batman Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman - Batman/Bruce Wayne Video games * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Batman * "Rebirth" - Bruce Wayne * "Black Out" - Bruce Wayne * "Golem" - Bruce Wayne * "Meltdown" - Bruce Wayne * "Heroes" - Bruce Wayne * " " - Bruce Wayne * "Dead Man's Hand" - Bruce Wayne * "The Winning Edge" - Bruce Wayne * "Spellbound" - Bruce Wayne * "Disappearing Inque" - Bruce Wayne * "A Touch of Curaré" - Bruce Wayne * "Ascension" - Bruce Wayne * "Splicers" - Bruce Wayne * "Earth Mover" - Bruce Wayne * "Joyride" - Bruce Wayne * "Lost Soul" - Bruce Wayne * "Hidden Agenda" - Bruce Wayne * " " - Bruce Wayne * "Once Burned" - Bruce Wayne * "Hooked Up" - Bruce Wayne * "Rats" - Bruce Wayne * "Mind Games" - Bruce Wayne * "Revenant" - Bruce Wayne * "Babel" - Bruce Wayne * "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" - Bruce Wayne * "Eyewitness" - Bruce Wayne * "The Last Resort" - Bruce Wayne * "Sneak Peek" - Bruce Wayne * "The Eggbaby" - Bruce Wayne * "Plague" - Bruce Wayne * "April Moon" - Bruce Wayne * "Sentries of the Last Cosmos" - Bruce Wayne * " " - Bruce Wayne * "Where's Terry?" - Bruce Wayne * "Ace in the Hole" - Bruce Wayne * "King's Ransom" - Bruce Wayne * "Untouchable" - Bruce Wayne * " " - Bruce Wayne * "Out of the Past" - Bruce Wayne, Musical Batman * "Speak No Evil" - Bruce Wayne * "The Call" - Bruce Wayne * "Betrayal" - Bruce Wayne * "Curse of the Kobra" - Bruce Wayne * "Countdown" - Bruce Wayne * "Unmasked" - Bruce Wayne * "Shadows" - Bruce Wayne Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Bruce Wayne * "The Big Leagues" - Batman * "Hard as Nails" - Batman/Bruce Wayne * "A League of Their Own" - Batman * "Future Shock" - Batman/Bruce Wayne * "Secret Origins" - Batman * "The Enemy Below" - Batman * "Paradise Lost" - Batman * "The Brave and the Bold" - Batman * "Injustice For All" - Batman * "Fury" - Batman * "A Knight of Shadows" - Batman * "Metamorphosis" - Batman, Cop (uncredited) * "The Savage Time" - Batman * "Twilight" - Batman * "Tabula Rasa" - Batman * "Only A Dream" - Batman * "Maid of Honor" - Batman/Bruce Wayne * "A Better World" - Batman, Justice Lord Batman * " " - Batman * "Hereafter" - Batman * "Wild Cards" - Batman * "Starcrossed" - Batman/Bruce Wayne, High Council Hawk (uncredited) * "Initiation" - Batman * "For the Man Who Has Everything" - Batman, Joe Chill (uncredited), Thomas Wayne (uncredited) * "Kid Stuff" - Batman, Etrigan (uncredited) * "This Little Piggy" - Batman, Crimson Avenger (uncredited) * "The Greatest Story Never Told" - Batman * "Ultimatum" - Batman * " " - Batman, Atom-Smasher (uncredited) * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" - Batman * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" - Batman/Bruce Wayne * "The Doomsday Sanction" - Batman * "Clash" - Batman * "Panic in the Sky" - Batman * "Divided We Fall" - Batman, Android Batman (uncredited) * "Epilogue" - Batman/Bruce Wayne, "Did you see that?" Cop (uncredited) * "Shadow of the Hawk" - Batman * "Flash and Substance" - Batman * "Dead Reckoning" - Batman, Deadman (uncredited) * "Destroyer" - Batman, Commander Steel (uncredited) }} Notes * Kevin Conroy's landmark portrayal, which lasted longer than any other actor of Batman (live action or animated), has pressed its stamp on the Dark Knight's legacy forever. * Coincidentally, Conroy shares a birthday with the late Efrem Zimbalist Jr.. * Conroy used two different voices (the first one to ever do this) for Batman (one for Bruce Wayne and one for the Dark Knight) on . However, he used only one voice for Batman and Bruce Wayne on . For , he used a much gruffer voice for Bruce Wayne's elderly incarnation, and less gruff and softer voice for Batman on and . * Conroy provided the voice of the character in The Complete Robin Storyboard Sequence, Batman: Gotham Knight, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, DC Universe Online, Justice League: Doom, Injustice: Gods Among Us and Justice League Action. See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Video Games * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Justice League Action|List of DCAU voice actors in Justice League Action]] External links * * Kevin Conroy at IMDb * Kevin Conroy at DC Database Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Video game voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors